Battle System
The Battle System contains a series of modes in Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser where tons of missions and rewards can be found. Every mode gives necessary items that players needed to upgrade their units. There are recommended battle points every stage and each mode has different mechanics on how players use their abilities to complete the mission. Modes Trial Tower Named after the eponymous dungeon from the original game, Trial Tower is a tower that consists of 75 floors, with each floor being its own stage. The Trial Tower has unlimited entries, but each floor only gives reward once a day. Clearing a later floor will automatically clear all previous floors, so the player only needs to do the last floor daily for the rewards. Dimensional Boss Dimensional Bosses are raid bosses that the player can summon using a dimensional boss card. The possible dimensional bosses are Gorgos, Wendy, Troll, and Gardosen, each with different strength depending on their level. Dimensional Bosses are shared to the guild the summoning player is in, and all guild members can contribute to damage the boss independently, as long as the boss is alive and they have an entry. PvP PvP System.jpg|Current PvP lobby. PVPSystem.jpg|Old PvP lobby. In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, the PvP mode works by having a player (the attacker) attack a team (the defender) of 6 other player's heroes, controlled by an AI. Each battle, the attacker is given a choice to ban 2 heroes out of 8 heroes, with up to 2 heroes being hidden (shown as a black question-marked card) and being unbannable. After banning, the player will enter a fight with the rest of defender's party, initially spawning only 4 out of 6 heroes. After enough time passes or someone in the defender team dies, the 5th hero will spawn, and after a long time or someone else dies, the 6th hero will spawn. Victory is decided by the amount of defender party members dead after the battle ends (whether due to timeout or wipe out). For the attacker team, the amount of kill and the battle outcome: * 0~1 kill = Defeat * 2~3 kill = 1 star * 4~5 kill = 2 star * 6 kill = 3 star PvP has points (trophies) and a ranking system, with each rank increasing the daily cap of obtainable gold and honor, and also increases the daily reward of PvP. PvP points are used to match players, similar to an ELO points system, regardless of Battle Power difference. Hero's Tower Hero's Tower is a tower that currently consists of 70 floors, and like Trial Tower, have each floor as a stage. Unlike the other Battle System areas, Hero's Tower never reset, so the reward is one-time only. Each floor of Hero's Tower is similar to PvP, where the player fights a group of 6 heroes, with the 5th and 6th hero spawning later. However, unlike PvP, Hero's Tower doesn't have a banning phase, and the team is predetermined (instead of being an actual player's team). Daily Defense Daily Defense is a daily dungeon, where the objective is to defend an immobile character from the siege of monsters. There are 8 possible ranks, with each rank adding 10% damage dealt reduction of either physical/magical damage (depending on the day) for the player. There's only one entry per day unless they pay Gems for a reentry. Wizard's Labyrinth Named after the eponymous Hero dungeon from the original game, Wizard's Labyrinth is also a tower with 20 floors. Players get 2 entries to the labyrinth every day. Wizard Labyrinth typically consists of 3 stages, with a boss at the ending of the last stage. Upon clearance, along with the reward, the player is asked to choose a room card. After the player obtains 4 cards, the player is allowed to pick a random card for free, spend 10 Illusion's Compass Shard to choose a card, or spend gems to choose a card. After choosing a card with any method, the player will be transported into a bonus reward room. Dimensional Chasm World Boss World Boss is a weekly dungeon that opens every Friday until Sunday. Based after an event Hero Dungeon from the original game, The goal of the dungeon is to rake up the most points within the allotted time. World Boss consists of 3 stages with separate parties on each stage while fighting the only enemy within the dungeon, Harkion. You will have 3 minutes to rake up the most points in each stage until the time ends. Each stage has different pattern so it is recommended to create a party suitable for each stage for more points. Upon clearing all 3 stages, your reward will be based on the total points of all 3 stages combined and will be given at the next weekly reset. But be warned, you cannot change your party setup once it has been used on each stage, but you can still try again by using the same party set up. Dual Raid Dual Raid is a weekly dungeon where two players team up in order to take down Raid Dungeon bosses such as Belile and Dark Gaian. These bosses have different mechanics compared to their Raid Dungeon counterparts, and can easily wipe out an unprepared or inexperienced team. Players can participate in one of two ways: either as the host of the room, which requires two tickets of the respective raid, or by joining an already created room that has been opened to the public. Room hosts are able to choose to either invite people in their friend list or guild to join them in the raid. If they choose to open the room to the public, the option to invite will no longer be available for selection and the host must recreate a new room in order to do so. They are able to choose to bring in two characters and three skills each, though the same character cannot be used by both teams at the same time. A chat box in the preparation room allows for conversation between the players before entry to battle, after which conversation can be performed via premade dialogues during the battle itself. The reward for completing the dungeon is either a box that contains the shards required to craft dual raid weapons, or on rare occasions the weapon itself. Room hosts get double the rewards, and boxes are awarded for the first ten runs of the Dual Raid, after which only gold will be awarded in decreasing amounts. If the dungeon is failed, the room host will get a full refund of the tickets used to open the room. Klara Libri Events Parley PvP Battlefield of Choice Kounat Escape Trivia Gallery References __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Contents Category:Systems